


A Cure For Homesickness

by ebonyIllusion



Series: Super John Galaxy [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Comfort, M/M, cakes, i guess, only vaguely sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyIllusion/pseuds/ebonyIllusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave miss their families</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure For Homesickness

**Author's Note:**

> just a little warning that these are probably going to be kinda drabble-y until i get to the main plot and probably for a bit after too

John and Dave were best friends, ever since John was rescued from the dying planet of wind and shade.  
They liked to sit in the Terrace together and talk about anything and everything into the long hours of the night, and Jade often found them laying together, still sleeping even after everyone else had woken up.  
When Dave was sad, they would sit in the Engine Room with the lights off under a blanket. The machinery noises reminded Dave of his home.  
When John missed his Dad, Dave would hold John close and let his winds whip around them, then they would go to the Kitchen and watch the Lumas bake them cakes, and they would eat them together in the Garden.

**Author's Note:**

> wow look at how looooong that was


End file.
